A Truth Reviled
by Linnafan
Summary: Throughout the whole TV show there seemed to be some tension between Priss and Sylia. Is it just that they can’t get along? Or is there something deeper than that. This is a PrissXSylia PrissXLinna SyliaXLinna Fic. Please R&R.
1. Bad break up

"Priss what the hell were you thinking!" Sylia yelled as she pulled off her helmet. "That stunt you pulled was reckless and dumb!"

If I wouldn't have stepped in that Boomer would have killed you." Priss said in her defense.

She was leaning up against the wall of the dressing room in her SKINsuit with her arms folded across her chest.

"I can take care of myself." Sylia snapped.

Nene was in a secluded corner of the dressing room trying to get dressed as quickly as she could. Once she was dressed she made a quick escape into the darkened store then out to her scooter. As soon as Nene was out of the room Sylia walked up to Priss and slapped her hard across the cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?" Priss asked.

"Risking your life to save me." Sylia said.

She looked at Priss then smiled and pulled her into a long kiss.

"And what was that for?" Priss asked once their lips parted.

"Risking your life to save me." Sylia said with a smile.

"I'm gonna have to do that more often." Priss said with a smile as she slowly pushed Sylia against the wall and leaned in closer for another kiss.

Sylia snickered and put her arms around Priss and kissed her deeply. Priss moved her hands up Sylia's body and slowly pulled Sylia's SKINsuit down to her waist revealing her chest.

"Lets go upstairs." Sylia said pulling the rest of the suit off and putting on her nightgown that she was wearing when the Boomer went rouge.

Priss quickly pulled off her SKINsuit and threw of her leather pants and jacket and followed Sylia into the elevator. Priss pinned Sylia up against the doors of the elevator as soon as they were both inside and pressed her lips to Sylia's. The Elevator doors opened suddenly sending them both toppling to the floor of the living room. Sylia started to sit up but Priss binned her shoulders to the floor as she straddled Sylia's hips and leaned down to resume the kiss.

"Come on Priss lets go to my room." Sylia said but made no attempt to get Priss off of her.

"No." Priss said. "Right here."

Sylia blushed brightly at the thought of Henderson finding them both completely nude in the living room entertaining themselves. She laughed softly and nodded a yes to Priss.

"That-a-girl." Priss said and leaned down and pressed her lips to Sylia again in a deep kiss.

Morning 

Priss and Sylia had managed to make it into Sylia's room shortly after 2:00am and they both collapsed on the sateen sheets of Sylia's bed. They had left their clothes in the living room by the elevator for a very red faced Henderson to find. Priss lay awake long after Sylia had fallen asleep in her arms thinking of something she didn't want to do but knew she had to do it. The sun was beginning to shine through the window to Sylia's room and Priss chose that moment to tell Sylia what she never wanted to say.

"Sylia." Priss whispered softly in Sylia's ear and added a soft kiss to her ear lobe for good measure.

Sylia smiled and slowly started to wake up. She was met by Priss's Cat like brown eyes that last night were full of passion but now they were full of sadness and pain.

"What's wrong?" Sylia asked propping herself up on her elbow.

"About last night." Priss said looking Sylia in the eyes.

"Last night was great." Sylia said falling back on her pillow remembering the passion and pleasure.

"Not that." Priss said. "About the fight with the Boomer."

"What about it?" Sylia asked catching Priss's tone.

Priss looked out the window at the rising sun trying to find the words she was looking for. She bit her bottom lip holding back tears as she looked back into Sylia's eyes.

"I know you could have handled yourself in that fight without my help." She said. "Remember when we first got together when I said that we couldn't let our relationship clash with the team."

"Yea I remember." Sylia said.

"When I jumped in to "Save you" I wasn't doing it as a team member." Priss said. "I was doing it as your lover."

"So, so what." Sylia said.

"God Sylia your not gonna make this easy on me are you." Priss said. "I've been thinking about what I really want. The team, or you. I had to choose one."

"And?" Sylia asked.

Priss sighed and gently pressed her lips to Sylia's. When she pulled away she was met by a big smile from Sylia.

"I'm sorry." Priss said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She pushed the sheets off and ran out of the room leaving a trail of tears in her wake. Sylia sat in the bed trying to figure out what Priss had just quit. The Knight Sabers or their relation ship. It all hit her at once and she grabbed a robe and bolted out of the bedroom and after Priss.

"Good morning Miss. Sylia. I imagine you had a good night." Henderson said holding up the nightgown that they had left on the floor.

Sylia paid him no attention and bolted past him and ran down the stairs trying to catch Priss before she was gone. She raced through the store and through the doors just in time to see Priss speed past her on her bike.

"Priss wait!" Sylia yelled running into the parking lot.

Priss never even looked back as she pulled into the road and rode from site.

"Priss." Sylia said softly falling to her knees. "I love you."


	2. New girl in town

Priss sped through the already busy streets of Mega Tokyo as a stream of tears rolled down her cheeks concealed by her helmet. She weaved in and out of the cars on the streets gunning her engine even harder.

_"What's wrong Priss? Don't you want to kiss me?" _Sylia's words of the night they first got together kept running through her head and she pushed the bike harder trying to out run the images that were flooding her head.

Priss's tailor six months ago 

_"I feel your presents whenever you're near, a sadness melts from my heart…" _Priss softly sang to her self as she turned off the shower.

She wrapped a towel around her body and a smaller one around her hair and walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and a sheet of lyrics off of her small table and sat down on her bed and started going over the new song singing a few bars to herself.

_"On a stormy highway, wheels spinning in the lonely night. Elusive dreams, memories of yesterday…"_ She sang while tapping her foot to an imaginary beat.

She read over the song a few times and liked what she saw.

'Damn Sylia.' She thought. 'Not a half bad song.'

She reached for another beer but pulled back when she heard a knock at her tailor door.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Priss, its Sylia." Sylia said.

'Oh shit.' Priss thought looking in a mirror and seeing that she was still only dressed in a towel. 'Fuck.' "Come in."

The door opened and Sylia walked in pulling off her jacket and setting it down on a chair by the table.

"What's up Sylia?" Priss asked.

"Well I was near by and I thought I'd drop in and say hi." Sylia said.

She looked at Priss and smiled inwardly when she saw the towel that barely covered her chest. Priss noticed where Sylia was looking and blushed lightly and pulled the towel around herself a little more.

"Oh come on Priss you don't have to hide it." Sylia said stepping forward. "I know you like me."

Sylia started walking closer to Priss and Priss started walking backwards. It was true that Priss liked Sylia but Sylia had Nigel, why would she want her?

"Boy it's hot in here." Sylia said unbuttoning her shirt and dropping it to the floor.

"Sylia wait a minute." Priss said backing up a little more. "What about Nigel?"

"What about him?" Sylia asked. "I just sleep with him so he will make the suits for us. He means nothing to me."

Priss kept backing up until her legs ran into her bed and she toppled backwards. The towel around her body came loose and fell to the floor and the one around her hair hung lightly around her hair letting several strands fall freely onto her shoulders. Sylia smiled at the sight before her eyes and crawled onto the bed straddling Priss's hips and putting her hands on either side of Priss's head. Priss knew there was no getting away and she just went limp looking into Sylia's eyes. Sylia smiled and leaned down slowly until she could feel Priss' breath on her lips.

"Priss I'm in love with you." She said and closed the gap and pressed her lips to Priss'.

Priss was much too shocked by what was happening to do anything but lay there feeling Sylia's lips on hers. Sylia realized that she was the only one enjoying the kiss and pulled away looking Priss in the eyes.

"What's wrong Priss? Don't you want to kiss me?" She asked.

Priss just lay there for a moment before nodding her head yes and reaching her arms up and pulling Sylia back down on top of her.

Present time 

Tears clouded Priss's eyes and she blinked them away just in time to see a young girl in a blue suit on the sidewalk that she was riding too close to topple over as she blasted past her.

'Oops.' Priss thought as she looked in her mirror and saw the girl getting back to her feet.

"Get your ass back here!" The girl yelled.

Priss smiled at the thought of this girl trying to fight her and slowly pulled her bike to a stop and looked at her. The girl's fists were clinched as she stormed up to the bike. There was a small cut on her forehead that was bleeding slightly. And here eyes were burning crimson with anger for being knocked over.

"What are you gonna do about my lunch?" She snapped coming to a stop right behind the bike.

Priss wasn't in the mood to argue with this obvious country girl even thought she thought she was rather cute in her blue work uniform. Priss raised her hand and simply tapped her helmet in the position that the girl was bleeding.

"My face?" The girl said putting her hand over the cut.

When she looked at her hand she saw just a little trace of blood and that only infuriated her even more. She clinched her fist and was ready to lash out at Priss but when she looked up Priss was rounding the corner of the street.

'Boy she was pissed.' Priss thought as she headed down a parking structure. 'She looks cute when she's mad.'

She continued to ride through the structure until she got to the main street and found her path blocked by the girl in the suit.

'Damn, persistent.' Priss thought with a slight smile.

"Going somewhere?" The girl asked.

Priss just snickered to herself and spun her bike around and sped off in the opposite direction. She looked in her mirror just as the girl was about to fade from site and could have sworn that she was crying before she completely disappeared.

Priss' tailor 

Priss pulled up to her tailor and set her helmet on her handle bars as she got off the bike. She walked through the door of her small trailer on the outskirts of an old carnival grounds and tossed her leather jacket on a chair by a small table and started pealing off her clothes. She stepped over the beer cans that littered the floor and walked into her bathroom and turned on her shower as she sat on the edge of the tub.

3 months ago 

"Priss this shower is a little small." Sylia said between kisses.

"So." Priss said running her hands up and down Sylia's back. "You wanted to do this."

"I was thinking more along the lines of my shower back at the Doll." Sylia said.

Sylia looked down at Priss and smiled sweetly.

"Your right, I did." She said and pulled Priss close to her as the hot water beaded down their bodies.

Percent time 

Priss snapped back to reality and shut off the water deciding that it wasn't the opportune time to take a shower. Instead she walked into the main part of the tailor and grabbed a six-pack of beer out of the refrigerator and flopped down completely nude on her bed and started drinking. She continued to drink until Sylia, Showers and that country girl were only a blur then finally she passed out dropping the remnants of a beer on the floor.


End file.
